El secreto mejor guardado
by Anna Mas
Summary: Un mes después del final de la guerra, Hermione encuentra George llorando la pérdida de su gemelo. Para consolarlo, ella le cuenta algo que nadie se hubiera imaginado jamás.


**EL SECRETO MEJOR GUARDADO**

Un mes. Mañana se cumpliría un mes desde que Harry había matado a Voldemort y la guerra había terminado. Todos se encontrarían en La Madriguera para ir hasta el cementerio a visitar la tumba de Fred. Todos menos él. Después del entierro de su gemelo, George desapareció. No volvió a casa y la tienda "Sortilegios Weasley" permanecía cerrada. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba y toda la familia estaba muy preocupada.

Pero hoy, ella sabía dónde encontrarlo. Sabía que habría ido hoy para no encontrarse mañana con toda su familia y había acertado.

Hermione se acercó despacio, aunque sin tratar de esconderse. Poco a poco llegó hasta él y se quedó quieta, de pie a su lado, mientras él permanecía de rodillas ante la tumba de su hermano. Pasó un buen rato hasta que el pelirrojo habló.

Lo hecho de menos.

Yo también le echo de menos George – dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos – y la familia te echa de menos a ti.

No puedo volver. Todo me va a recordar a él y no voy a soportarlo.

También a mí me recuerda todo a él. Es duro. Y aunque no creo que lo sepas, pero te entiendo.

Te equivocas Hermione, sé que lo entiendes – ahora George la estaba mirando.

¿Lo sabes? - la castaña cayó de rodillas al lado de su amigo - ¿Te lo dijo?

No hizo falta. Era mi gemelo. Hacía tiempo que sospechaba lo que sentía. Aunque reconozco que me sorprendió saber que eras tú. Siempre creí que terminarías con el cabeza hueca de Ron.

Todo el mundo creía lo mismo, y no lo llames así. ¿Sabes? Siempre pude distinguiros. Aunque a los ojos de todo el mundo eráis iguales, mi corazón siempre sabía cuándo hablaba contigo o con él. Pero no fue hasta hace un par de años cuando entendí lo que sentía por él.

A él siempre le habías parecido interesante. Le encantaba hacerte enfadar con sus bromas. Algunas las hacía solamente para ver tu reacción. Pero creía que solo era porque adoraba hacer enfadar a todo el mundo. No fue hasta el baile del cuarto año, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando empezó a cambiar. Yo le tomaba el pelo diciéndole que estaba enamorado como un chiquillo, él se reía, pero a veces se ponía serio y me decía que no tenía gracia hasta que un día me confesó que era verdad. Que se había enamorado como un colegial y que tenía miedo a no ser correspondido. Se negaba a decirme quién era ella.

Recuerdo cuando me confesó sus sentimientos. En un primer momento creí que me estaba tomando el pelo – sonrió Hermione – Fue la noche en la que todos nos convertimos en Harry, la noche en la que tú fuiste herido.

"Era muy tarde, se suponía que todos estábamos durmiendo, cuando oí un ruido en las escaleras. Me asomé y vi a Harry, vestido y con la mochila en la mano. Se iba a marchar él solo en busca de los horrocruxes. Me vestí a toda prisa y bajé las escaleras, pero cuando llegué a la puerta vi a Ron hablando con Harry y cómo lo convencía para volver, así que me escondí. Ellos volvieron a su habitación y cuando me disponía a volver yo a la mía, oí un sollozo. Venía de la cocina y allí me dirigí. Encontré a Fred sentado en el suelo, llorando. Me senté junto a él y lo abracé. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco me miró y me sonrió.

Gracias.

No me las des. ¿Es por George?

Sí... en parte

Es normal. Hoy hemos vivido lo cerca que estamos todos de salir heridos o de perder a alguien, incluso nuestra propia vida.

Yo no temo por mi vida – contestó él.

Bueno, George es mucho más cercano a tí que cualquiera de los demás. Así que te ha afectado más.

No, no, no... George está bien. Por quien estoy sufriendo es por otra persona. Sé que está a punto de cometer una locura por todos nosotros y no quiero perderla.

¿Cómo sabes lo que Harry quiere hacer? Un momento, ¿Has dicho perderla?

Hermione, eres la bruja más inteligente del mundo, pero para algunas cosas eres demasiado inocente.

No te entiendo – aunque empezaba a ver que Fred estaba hablando de mí.

No quiero que te vayas con Harry y Ron a hacer esa locura que estáis pensando. No quiero que te alejes de mí. Si te pierdo de vista , temo que te suceda algo malo.

¡Fred! ¿Te preocupas por mí?

¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? ¿Así?

Entonces el pelirrojo tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó, primero con miedo a que ella le rechazara, pero al ver que la castaña no se retiraba, el beso se convirtió en algo más apremiante. Era la necesidad de saber que ella le correspondía, algo que Hermione tardó en hacer, primero por la sorpresa, después con un poco de inseguridad, la chica comenzó a devolverle el beso. Un beso que empezó lento, con leves roces de los labios, para ir incrementando el ritmo hasta que se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

Hermione... yo..lo siento...

Pues yo no, Fred Weasley.

Entonces ¿Tú también sientes algo... por mí?

Hace mucho tiempo que siento algo por tí, pero jamás pensé que tú...

Por Merlín, llevo años queriendo besarte... pero Ron...

¿Ron?

Creía que estabas enamorada de él.

Estoy enamorada de un Weasley, pero no del pequeño."

George sonrió al oír a Hermione relatar el momento en el que ella y su hermano se habían confesado su amor. Eran exactamente las mismas palabras que Fred le había dicho. Ambos lo recordaban igual.

Sí, recuerdo que al día siguiente Fred estaba como flotando en una nube. Fue cuando empecé a sospechar que eras tú quien ocupaba su corazón. Cuando estábamos en la misma habitación, le era casi imposible quitarte los ojos de encima, pero tú siempre estabas con Harry y con Ron. No fue hasta que desapareciste con ellos que me lo confesó.

"Después de todo el alboroto que se armó con el ataque mortífago en la boda de Bill y Fleur, nadie se había dado cuenta de que no estabáis. Solo Fred. Lo encontré buscando entre los escombros, desesperadamente.

¿Qué ocurre Fred?

No están.

No, ya se han ido todos.

No George. Ellos no están. Ella no está. - dijo desolado cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Fred... ¿De quién estás hablando?

De Hermione... se ha ido, con Harry y con Ron...

Fred, ya sabíamos que iban a marcharse a buscar los horrocruxes... Estarán bien. Hermione cuidará de nuestro Ron...

¿Y quién cuidará de ella? No puedo perderla George."

Fue entonces cuando me lo contó todo. Que estaba enamorado de tí y que tú le correspondías.

Me sentía fatal por abandonarlo, pero Harry me necesitaba y por aquél entonces yo me debía a la lucha de Harry.

No sabes lo que sufrió todos esos meses sin saber nada de tí. Solo una escueta nota de Bill diciendo que os habían visto pero que os habíais marchado de nuevo. Hasta que nos llegaron noticias desde Hogwarts diciendo que estabáis allí. Reunimos a todos los que quedaban de la Orden y nos presentamos en el castillo. Fred solo pensaba en verte y comprobar que estabas bien.

Y aún así, nuestro reencuentro tuvo que esperar.

Lo recuerdo. Después del primer enfrentamiento, Voldemort nos dio una hora para entregar a Harry. Entonces Fred desapareció. Recuerdo que Ron te estuvo buscando durante un buen rato, mientras los demás ponían las protecciones al castillo.

Sí, desaparecimos durante un buen rato – Hermione sonreía con las mejillas arreboladas.

"Después de la desaparición de Snape, Hermione iba a reunirse con Harry y Ron para buscar el horrocrux de Ravenclaw, pero alguien tiró de ella hacia un aula vacía. La primera intención de la chica fue gritar, pero unos labios atraparon los suyos impidiéndoselo.

¡Fred! Menudo susto me has dado – dijo la castaña respondiendo al beso.

Necesitaba tenerte para mí unos minutos. Hermione, no sabemos cómo va a terminar esto, así que si no te lo digo ahora... Te quiero. Sé que es imposible convencerte para que no cometas ninguna locura ni te pongas en peligro, así que...

Yo también te quiero Fred – respondió la chica volviendo a besar al pelirrojo. Un beso tan cargado de pasión y desesperación que sin que ellos lo pudieran evitar los llevó en unos minutos a encontrarse en el duro y frío suelo, medio desnudos, amándose.

Eres perfecta Hermione – le susurró Fred al oído.

Debo irme Fred – las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la chica convertida en mujer.

Hubiera querido que esto pasara de forma distinta... en otro momento y en otro lugar...

Yo no me arrepiento Fred, lo que se hace con amor, siempre es perfecto.

Hermione recogió sus ropas y su varita, mientras Fred hacía lo mismo. Antes de salir del aula se abrazaron.

Te quiero Hermione Granger.

Te quiero Fred Weasley."

Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente, arrodillada delante de la tumba de Fred, mientras George la abrazaba.

Le diste amor en sus últimos momentos.

Cuando lo vi allí, en el frío suelo del comedor... quedé tan paralizada que no pude ni siquiera soltar una lágrima. No me lo podía creer. No quería creérmelo... Pero me recompuse, ya habría tiempo para llorarlo cuando hubiéramos ganado. Él luchaba para ganar y yo no iba a decepcionarlo.

Has sido muy fuerte Hermione, tú te has podido enfrentar a la realidad cada día, yo huí.

Pues es hora de dejar de huir George Weasley. Debes volver a casa.

No puedo Hermione. Él ya no está. - ahora era el chico el que lloraba.

Pero siempre hay esperanza George, y un futuro por el que luchar.

¿Qué futuro?

El que se abrió ante mí hace dos días. George, mírame. Estoy embarazada. De Fred.

Eso es imposible – el pelirrojo la miraba con esperanza renovada.

No George. Me quedé embarazada de la única noche que Fred y yo pasamos juntos, hace justo un mes. Tenía un retraso de cinco días y fui a un hospital muggle a hacerme un análisis. Me dieron los resultados hace dos días. Entonces supe que debía encontrarte y llevarte a casa. La vida continúa, y Fred sigue entre nosotros.

Pero no puedo... presentarme en casa después de un mes sin dar noticias.

Son tu familia. Somos tu familia George. Ellos tampoco saben lo mío con Fred, y mucho menos mi embarazo. Te necesito a mi lado para darles la noticia.

George miró a su amiga, quien sonreía entre las lágrimas derramadas. La abrazó fuertemente y se pusieron en pie. Hermione depositó un beso en la lápida, y George dejó una rosa roja.

- Yo cuidaré de ellos por ti hermanito.

Entonces, ¿A La Madriguera?

¿Puedes aparecerte en tu estado?

Tú llévame a casa.

Se aparecieron en las afueras del jardín de la casa de los Weasley. George estaba nervioso, pero Hermione le cogió de la mano, infundiéndole fuerza. Sabía lo duro que era para el chico volver a la casa donde se había criado con su hermano. Llamaron a la puerta y ésta se abrió, dejando ver a una asombrada Ginny.

¡Mamá! ¡Lo ha hecho! ¡Hermione ha traído a George!

Empezaron a aparecer todos los miembros de la familia, llorando y abrazando a los recién llegados. Eran momentos de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo lo has hecho? - le preguntaba todo el mundo a Hermione -¿Cómo lo has encontrado?

Fred me llevó hasta él. - dijo Hermione haciendo que todos callaran. George la cogió de la mano.- Fred y él siempre estaban muy conectados, así fue como pude encontrarlo. Fred me guió.

Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que Fred se te apareció? - dijo Ron un poco molesto pensando que era una broma.

No familia, hay algo que Hermione debe contaros.

Hermione les explicó cómo ella y Fred se habían enamorado y habían mantenido una especie de noviazgo. Todos se miraban. Nadie sabía nada. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos Ron, Harry o Ginny.

Sigo sin entender cómo Fred te ha llevado hasta George. - dijo la pelirroja.

Porque Fred sigue viviendo en mí.

No lo pillo – decía Ron.

¡Estás embarazada! - gritó Ginny – estás esperando un hijo de Fred y él te ha conectado con George.

Pero hija, ¿Cuándo? - se sorprendió Molly – espera, mejor no nos lo cuentes. ¿Sabes querida? Acabas de realizar dos milagros en un día para devolver la felicidad a esta familia, así que... - Molly no pudo pronunciar más palabras y abrazó a Hermione.

Felicidades Hermione, vamos a cuidar de tí y de ese pequeño que llevas dentro – le dijo Arthur abrazándola también.

Todos cuidaremos de tí.

Yo cuidaré de tí, hermana – le susurró George cuando volvió a abrazarla. - me has devuelto la esperanza.

Y así es como se llamó la niña que nació meses después: Hope Weasley.


End file.
